Always Waiting
by luvscharlie
Summary: When you are the other woman, you are constantly waiting. Ron/Lavender; Ron Hermione


_Always Waiting_ by Luvscharlie

It felt like a million years since he'd been here. Ron had promised he wasn't coming back, and Lavender had started to think this time he just might keep his word. She'd heard that one of his rotten little sprogs was ill. If she sounded like a jealous bint, well, she had to admit she was. But she couldn't help but wonder; perhaps if there were no sprogs, then he would have left his wife and been with her. She held on to that 'what if'. It was the life line, albeit a frayed one, that she clung to.

Then the owl came.

_Lav,_

Need to see you. I'll be at your flat at nine.

He signed the note with his entire name, scrawling 'Ron Weasley' across the bottom of the parchment; the ink was smeared and smudged, as though it had passed through his fingers several times as he tried to decide whether or not to send it. She wondered how long ago it had been written. Had he pondered it for long? She liked to think she'd remained on his mind for the past several days.

Lavender took great pains to ready herself for him. She must have checked her watch a half dozen times as she curled her hair and put on her sexiest dress. She paced back and forth waiting. Waiting. Waiting for his owl. Waiting for him to come to her. Always waiting. Such was her lot in life… or so it seemed.

Lavender heard the knock at the door. _Finally._ She took a final look in the mirror and steeled herself to see him again. She had missed him. Gods, how she had missed him.  
She opened the door to find Ron nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Hi."

"Hi." He met her eyes and she melted. "So, Hermione let you out of your cage tonight?" No need to let him know how much she wanted to see him… yet. There was something to be said for playing at least a little hard to get.

Sighing, he shoved his hands in his pocket. "Please, don't be that way. If I wanted someone to give me a hard time, I'd have stayed at home."

So, there was trouble in paradise. She felt a thrill shoot through her at his words, and stepped aside. "Would you like to come in?" It fell short of an apology, but he didn't seem to expect one.

He brushed past her, and his familiar scent assailed her senses. Merlin, he smelled good. He always smelled good. Making his way toward the wine rack, Ron looked back over his shoulder. "Red or white?"

Answering him succinctly, Lavender sashayed over to where he was and said a breathy, "Red."

Ron shivered at her closeness and uncorked the wine, pouring them both a glass. Her fingers brushed his hand as she accepted the proffered glass. He was warm, familiar; she longed for his touch upon her skin.

He reached for her hand, taking it firmly in his own, and tugged her toward the living room, carrying the bottle with them as he went. They sat facing one another on a blanket she had placed in front of the fireplace. Ron leaned back against a chair, removed his shoes and loosened his tie.

There was no point in delaying the question that lingered between them. "How long can you stay this time?"

Swirling the wine around in his glass, Ron brought it to his lips and took a deep swallow. He sighed with what she assumed was the weight of guilt bearing down on him. "For the night. Hermione thinks I'm out of town on a mission."

She could barely contain her elation as she rarely got him to herself for an entire night. They had time, so she allowed him to drink several glasses of wine leisurely, partaking in the comfort of the wine herself and feeling it heat her cheeks as the alcohol lowered her inhibitions and soothed her nerves.

They sat in silence for a while, Lavender content with the simple proximity of having her lover with her. If she ignored the wife and children she knew he had, she could pretend they were a couple… a real couple simply having wine together before a night of lovemaking. She had become rather good at living in her own world of illusions over the past year; it was the only thing that kept her sane. Draining the last drop from the bottle, Ron sat his glass aside and turned to her. "Come here."

She'd been waiting for those words and crawled forward on her hands and knees. With a sigh, she straddled his lap and ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed him, gently at first, and then with all the pent up need that had built up over the past month without him. "God, I missed you," she whispered against his skin, feeling his hand at the small of her back as her tongue flicked over his bottom lip.

Rocking his hips up to greet her, he tangled a hand in her hair kissing her hard. "I shouldn't be here," he whispered, but she pressed a finger to his lips, silencing the guilt-ridden words that he always felt compelled to utter. "I couldn't stay away, you know? I tried, but I need you too much."

She cast aside his tie and made short work of the buttons on his shirt, all the while his hands kneaded her breasts as his lips kissed a trail from her chin to ear. She stopped fumbling with Ron's belt when he worked her earlobe with his teeth and whispered words she'd longed to hear. "Want you all the time. Can't stop thinking about you."

Stopping only to pull her dress over her head, Ron tilted her back, his tongue dipping into the hollow of her throat as his finger traced the lace of her bra. With deft fingers, he bared her breasts and pressed her flat against the soft blanket, shedding the rest of his clothes. Hovering above her, his eyes swept over her from head to toe. "So fucking sexy." Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her knickers, he grinned when she raised her hips to allow him to remove them. He pressed them to his face, inhaling her scent and sending shivers racing up her spine. "Want you so much," he whispered.

She spread her legs wantonly, inviting him in and Ron buried his face in her curls. "Gonna make you come so hard, baby," he whispered as he tongued his way over her folds. His fingers parted her as his tongue teased over her clit. The endearments he whispered against her skin were unintelligible, but they touched her in ways his body never could.

Lavender, try as she did, couldn't stop herself from wondering if he did these things to _her_. The cold metal of his wedding ring against the heated skin of her thigh refused to allow her to push the thoughts as far away as she would have liked. Dammit, tonight belonged to her, and Hermione was _not_ going to ruin it.

His fingers slid between her folds as he licked her to completion. She felt the tension building and increased the pressure on the back of his head, urging him on with the thrusting of her hips and words of encouragement. "God, yes, Ron, right there, just like that." He rolled her clit between his fingers and she came undone.

Climbing back up her body, he stopped to suckle first one nipple, then the other. She brushed back his fringe and watched her nipple disappear between his lips. When he released her, he cocked his head up at her and grinned.

"Come kiss me," she whispered, and he obliged her. His lips pressed down on hers, parting as his tongue teased its way into her mouth. He tasted of wine, of her, of her love for him, and suddenly, she was desperate to be one with him, to possess him completely before he once more belonged to another. "Make me yours," she whispered into his kiss.

He pressed his forehead to hers as he entered her, never looking away, holding her eyes with his gaze. Maybe he said he loved her, maybe she imagined it, but she shattered beneath the weight of the words, as he thrust into her. And for a few passion filled, bittersweet moments, he was hers completely as he came, wrapped in her arms.

~*~

The next morning came far too soon. The time for him to leave her always did.

And, once more, she was left waiting.

Fin.

_A/N: Originally written for Fabulous, No Pressure Laissez Faire Fest at HP_Unfaithful where my fic must be Ron/Lavender cheating on Ron/Hermione and the prompt "I knew you'd come back." _


End file.
